A Love Story
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: A love story of a vampire Edward and a very different Bella falling in love and facing an eternity of challenges. With their distant cousins in Alaska, with jealous vampires and the power hungry Volturi. This story is packed with adventure, love and soon, a lot of lemons.
1. They Meet

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Please review and tell me how my fanfic is. Open to ideas, criticism and suggestions, but if you want write "This is awful," or something like that, do not read this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I totally have no idea who I am. Not that I don't know my name or anything, I am Bella Swan, currently residing with my mother Renee and my step-father Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. I am 17 and my best friend is Alice Brandon. I am not human. One could say I'm a vampire, but I am not that either. I am both vampire and human. Not half – half, but like, I can turn human whenever I want and vamp up anytime. Phoenix has the sun out a lot, so I cannot bring out my vamp nature because I would sparkle in the sun. Though I _can _survive on human food, I also need blood, which is where Alice helps me in. My venom is of three types, I can cause pain through the venom without turning the person into a vampire.

I can put a person to sleep once I insert my drowsy venom into them. And the other one is the normal venom where I change the person who I drink from. Another thing I can do is dry up all the venom in my mouth and feed. That way, there won't be pain. My source of blood is Alice. I have also given her what was left of my immortality venom. If someone had to be immortal along with me, why can't it be my best friend? Anyways, she would look the same age of course, but she'll stay human and can be hurt by human objects. I hope I soon find some vampire coven, because I sure as hell know I would not be able to survive for long here without people finding out who we are.

I can read minds and have both physical and mental shields which can stretch away from me. Right now, I am getting ready to board a plane. I am moving to Forks, Washington, where my dad lives, along with Alice. Alice is literally my sister. Her mom and dad died in a car crash, so my parents took her into their custody. "You guys ready to go? We have a plane to catch," I heard Renee say, so Alice and I walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. I was going to miss her, but I had to do what had to be done. I have heard of Cullen and his adopted children from my father ad I strongly suspect that they are a vampire coven. I hope they'd take Alice and me in and help us.

"Hey Bells," my father said after I had stepped out of my plane and had found him. I embraced him and introduced him to Alice. My father, Charlie Swan, the chief of police, has only seen me in the summer holidays after my mom and dad have divorced, but he had never met Alice, only heard of her. My father and Alice shook hand, and we made our way to our transport, a police cruiser. "Bells, I got you a home coming present," he said, as we reached our destination. Outside the house was a truck! I ran out of the car to the truck, _my _truck . . . I think? "Is that it?" I asked my father, pointing to the truck. "I know it's not much –" he said, but I did not let him finish as I gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much," I gushed, "This means I do not have to drive to school in your cruiser. Is the truck ok, Alice?" I asked her. She eyed it suspiciously. "It is obviously not my taste. But if we had to drive _that_," she pointed to the cruiser, "I think this is far, far better." I laughed. "Do we have a room?" I asked him. "Yeah, come on, I'll show you around the house. The house had another room in it, apart from my old one, which had been the storage room when I used to visit him. "Dad, you didn't have to do that. Alice and I could have shared a room," I said. "Well, I wanted both of you to be comfortable. I didn't need to store anything anyway because I had stumbled across the basement in our house tat I didn't even know, existed," Charlie said. "Thank you so much, dad!" Alice exclaimed, throwing herself into Charlie's arms and hugging him tightly, "I _can_ call you dad, right?" Alice asked doubtfully, insecurity lacing in her voice.

"Sure you can, Alice, I'd love that," he said and returned her hug. Alice kissed him on his cheek and flitted to her room. "You have no idea how much that means to her. Thanks dad," I told him, kissing him on the cheek as I went into my room and unpacked. After unpacking and keeping our stuff in the proper places, we took our truck for a spin. It worked well for an old Chevy and I liked it. When we came home, it was about eight and Charlie was watching a baseball game. "Is dinner ready, dad?" I asked him. "He looked at me sheepishly, "I don't how to cook, I was kinda hoping you would; but if you don't want to, we can order you know! I know this pizza place –" he rambled on and I held up my hand. "I can cook, dad. Don't worry," I told him and cooked some chicken that was left in the fridge. After eating, Alice and I went to bed, preparing for facing school tomorrow. This place is mostly cloudy so I can keep up my vampire nature. Alice came to my room to give me some blood, but I waved her off. I wasn't thirty for the time being. I changed to human and slept.

Alice and I were sitting in my truck, and I was driving to school. I had turned vampire and wanted to stay that way. Being human would mean that I would always have this queasy feeling in my body. When Alice and I entered the school after collecting our schedules a guy came over to us. "Hey, you must be new girls. Isabella and Alice! I am Erik, which class do you have to go?" he asked us. "Call me Bella, please. Alice has to go to Biology and I have to go to Trig," I told him. He directed us into a building and told us which rooms our classes were in. I kept my mind reading senses open and hoped that at least one Cullen kid would be there with me. When I entered the room, my trig teacher made me introduce myself to everyone and requested me to sit near Edward Cullen. I changed human, hoping that he'd get tempted by the scent of my blood and watched carefully for his reactions, while keeping my mental shield intact. Sure enough, his palms held tightly to the table and he looked pained. I decided to take him out of his misery by vamping up when I sat next to him.

He looked confused, I could tell and he was annoyed on how he could not read my mind. I smiled. "I need to talk with you. I know you are wondering what I am. I know what you are, and I can read your mind. Please do not ask me questions. Meet me outside the school during lunch. I know you don't eat. I'll explain everything to you, promise. I need your help anyways. Trust me," I told him in a low tone that only vampires could hear. And he was trying to hide something from me. "Listen, I don't want to –" I was cut short when I turned to look at him, that is, really look at him. Not just have a glance. He was gorgeous. He had an unruly mop of hair in bronze. His eyes were onyx. His lips were flawless and he had firm jaws. He had a lean figure, not to muscled and not too thin. He was perfect and it took a lot of effort to pry my eyes away from this creature which looked gorgeous even for a vampire. "I don't want to intrude on your privacy. Go on, think whatever you want. I give you my word that I won't read your mind," I told him in a low voice, keeping my eyes to the book, knowing that is I were to look into his eyes, I would turn into a puddle of goop.

"Thank you," he whispered and if I were human, my heart would've been beating twice as fast and blush would've crept over my cheeks by now, thinking of how it would be for that voice to croon in my ears while we were cuddling. His voice was beautiful, sweet as honey and smooth as silk. I shook those thoughts out my head, knowing that this gorgeous creature wouldn't take preference to me. That thought made my heart sink, but I shook them away too. Edward was in every class of mine and as soon as lunch came, instead of going with him, I went to fetch Alice. "You want a human with you?" he asked in a low voice. _She is my best friend. I told you I'll explain about myself and she is a part of it._ I thought, opening my mind shield and closing it as soon as I sent that thought out. "I am only going to tell you a part of my secret. I'd like to come over to your house so I can explain about myself to your whole coven. I really need your help," I told him after we had gone outside school. "Family," he corrected me, "We are a family. Not just a coven," he told me. "Alright fine, I just wanted to ask you if your family could take in two more people."

I told him a little of whom I was and told him about Alice. He listened with rapt attention and at the end of my little explanation, his mouth was wide open. "So you're telling me that you can be vampire and human?" he asked. "You should know genius. That was point of this whole conversation, wasn't it? Or did you get a memory loss?" I asked him, sarcastically. _Oh my god, Bella! You do don't you! Bella, I can see it. You know I can. Just admit it, you like—,_ "Shut it, Alice! He can read minds to!" I yelled at her. "You like what?" Edward asked me. "Nothing," I told him. Then turning to Alice, I begged her, "Please? I know that you know me well, alright. Don't ruin this for us." So she kept quiet. "Come on, Bella, tell me. Damn! It is so frustration I can't read your mind," his beautiful voice said. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss right there so much that it hurt. Did I just find my mate? I know about vampires, and I know that they can mate for life. "Edward, how long have you walked this earth?" I asked him.

"109 years. I was changed by Carlisle in 1918 when I was suffering from Spanish Influenza," he told me. "Do you have a mate? Does anyone else? Who are all there in your family? I asked him. "Totally there are six in my family; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and myself. Esme and Carlisle are mates. So are Rosalie and Emmett," he told me. "Jasper is your brother? I didn't know. I sat next to him during Biology. He was in two of my classes," Alice told me. Edward frowned. "Did he look a bit pained or something?" he asked Alice. "No, he was confused at first, but he didn't look pained or anything, why?" she asked him. "Our family only drinks animal blood. Jasper is new to this diet and since he can feel and influence emotions, he tends to have more bloodlust than any of us," Edward explained. "It is probably because she is immortal. Since I inserted that venom into her, it might have changed her blood characteristics," I told him.

"He is so gorgeous," Alice gushed, "Bella, what do you think he would say if I asked him out? From what Edward said, he must be shy and guarded, so I think I'll ask him out. Bell, you need to be a bit hyper like me too! Ask –" "Alice! Shut it! I am who I am," I told her harshly and that seemed to take her out of it a bit. "I'm sorry, Alice, but please," I begged her. "Fine, but if you aren't doing it, then I'm telling on you," she told me, firmly. "God, what are you talking about? Why can't I hear Alice's mind? Damn it!" Edward cursed. "Sorry Edward, but that's kind of personal," I told him and he stuck his tongue like a five year old. "Let's go back to class. I'm sure lunch is over. Oh my god, Alice you must be hungry! I am so sorry," I told her. "It's alright, I am sure lunch is not totally over yet. I hope Jasper is in this class too! Of course I'm not going to say anything to him, don't worry, I just want to sit next to him," she gushed and skipped into the cafeteria. Luckily lunch break was not yet over, so Alice ate while I just watched her.

And that was when I needed blood. My throat dried up and burned. "Alice," I choked out, holding my throat. "Oh my god, Edward, where is the ladies?" she asked. Edward directed us towards the bathroom. Alice quickly pulled us into a booth and gave me her neck. I dried up all the venom in my mouth and bit her neck. Sweet blood flowed down my throat, quenching my thirst. After I was done feeding from her, I sealed the bite with a lick and thanked her. My eyes were a blood red and I hoped no one would notice it. I saw Edward waiting for us near the ladies, and so we walked over to him. I haven't told him that I feed from Alice. He is going to be so disgusted. "Hey Bella – Oh my god, did you feed from her?" he asked me. "I – It's not what you think it is," I told him, but he wasn't listening to me. He was looking at Alice's neck. "Where's the bite?" he asked me. "I sealed it," I told him and proceeded to tell him how I've only survived on Alice till now.

"You are so confusing," he told me. "After school is over, wait in your parking lot. You can tail my car and come over to my house." "Thank you," I told him, and we both walked to our class. Alice came along with us too; seems that even Alice had the same class as Edward and I. Time went along slowly and it was frustrating, but after a few long hours, we were finally in our parking lot waiting for Edward's silver Volvo. He drove to his house and we got into the truck and followed him there. "Guys, there is someone I'd like you to meet," he told his family. We came forward and introduced ourselves. The blonde, beauty – Rosalie I think – was yelling at Edward, "Seriously, Edward, you brought a human and Miss. Red Eyes here?" she screeched. I was shocked at her reaction to us, but Edward, however, seemed unfazed. "Would please hear out what they have to say before being judgmental, Rose? We aren't the only vampires who are good," he growled at her. "Please forgive Rosalie. She is just protective of her family. Could please tell us for what you came down here for?" the blond male asked. "You are Carlisle, right?" I asked him. "Oh, forgive me, we haven't introduced ourselves," he apologized and introduced everyone in his family. I nodded and told everyone our story. They gasped and Rosalie looked even more furious. I probed her mind; she wasn't hiding her thoughts at all. _This is not fair. I would give up anything to be like her, except for Emmett that is_, her thoughts said. "You are welcome to stay here," Carlisle said and I thanked him. Alice then flitted over to Jasper. "I don't know about you, but I like you a lot. Can we go out sometime?" she asked, right out in the open. Jasper looked startled, but soon came over it. He sniffed Alice a little bit, and then in a southern drawl he accepted her request. Alice squealed and hugged him. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, hoping I was brave as Alice was. Jasper is empathic. I tried to read his mind, but he kept it very guarded. I could feel love and lust emanating from someone but Jasper didn't let me know who that was. I wished I had his power so that I could find out if Edward felt anything for me. Jasper's power suddenly smashed into me and I could feel all the emotions of everyone in the room. I turned my power on Edward and I felt huge waves of love and lust from him that it made me dizzy and made me want to jump his bones. I knew it was for me since all the others were his family and Alice was already with Jasper.

But I wanted some solid proof anyways. I turned down my shield and let Edward a peep into my mind. The fact that he was choking was proof enough to me that he was into me. "Edward, Bella, stop it with those emotions. There is only so much I could take," Jasper groaned. "Alice, would you want have a ride in one of our cars, I need to get away from these two," he asked Alice and Alice happily accepted. The two sauntered away. She squealed when Jasper told her she could have her pick on the cars. "Hey Jas, I drew in your power so I could figure out Edward here. He made me promise not to probe his mind. Sorry for doing that without warning. I discovered my talent right now," I yelled after him, even though I knew he could hear me perfectly.

"Fine, sister, poor guy needed some company anyway. Please bottle up your emotions for a while. I'm getting a headache," he replied. If Edward were human, I was sure he would've blushed right now. "Eddie's gonna be getting some," his teddy bear of a brother cried out. I laughed. "Why don't you show me around the house, Edward? I _am_ going to live here. Though I would have to make something; probably if Alice and Jasper get serious we could tell my father that we'd moved in," I said thoughtfully. I took Edward's hand, "Show me around the house?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me up the stairs. As soon as we were up a floor, away from his family's eyes, I started to make conversation.

"So many graduation caps, don't you get bored of high school?"

"Jasper and I do. Rosalie and Emmett compensate the boredom with their spicy sex life," his nose scrunched up,

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mind reader, remember? Jasper only has to bare the lust. I'm the one who has to go through visuals and brood about not having a mate. Not having a person you can call your own kinda sucks."

"It sure looks like Alice and Jasper are taken with each other. That only leaves me one more thing to worry about."

"And that would be?"

"Your reaction when I do this,"

After the last word was out of my mouth, I attached his lips to mine. To my surprise, he didn't resist. He kissed me back fervently. The kiss turned out be a full fledged make-out session; deep, hot and passionate. Sooner or later, I had wrapped my legs around his waist and he was supporting me by having his hands my ass.

I broke from the kiss and took in unnecessary breaths. He did too, his eyes were dark, with—what I could assume as—lust. But even then, he didn't stop kissing me. He kissed me from my jaw to my collarbone, and I could feel the huge tent he was sporting in his pant press into my center I moaned from the friction ad held him tighter. "God, Bella! You're driving me crazy," he said, his voice husky with desire. I moaned again at the sweet sound. I held his head against my neck and he nipped the skin there. It was heaven! "You are an awesome kisser! I must thank whoever taught you this," I teased him. "You are first person I've ever been with in every sense," he told me and set me down. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked me, scrutinizing my every detail of my face as if I would disappear the next second. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," he told me, his voice filled with emotions and he kissed my lips chastely. "I don't about you, but I know that you're the one, Bella," he told me, "This might be too soon for you, but I've walked the earth for a century and even though I haven't been with anyone else—and because of the fact that I haven't been with anyone else—I know it, Bella. I love you."

He told me that he loved me in less than 24 hours of meeting me, and I felt it too. I felt that deep longing inside of me that made me want him. "I love you too," I breathed out as soon as the realization hit me. "I think I might need a bed in my room," Edward told his family, and I looked down. If I were human, I would be as red as a tomato, probably even more. "Wohoo! Edward is finally going to man up and going to lose his V-card! We need to celebrate," Emmett's voice floated up the stairs. "Thinking of getting lucky, are we?" I teased. "It never hurts to be prepared, you know," he told be, kissing all over my face. I smiled at him, "I love you," I told him, and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. "You taste so good," I moaned and ground myself again his hard-on. "Bella, if you don't stop doing that, I might take you right here and I'm going to regret that since I want your first time to be special," he groaned. "Who told you that this is my first time?" I asked him.

"Baby, I know I'm the first one you kissed."

"How?" I was surprised

"When we were oh so into that kiss, you let your guard down a bit and I could read everything that was going on in your mind," he was smug

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you ever read my mind again, I would—" I trailed of not knowing what to threaten him with. He brought me closer to him and put his face against my ear, "You would, what?" he asked me. "I will read every thought that passes through your mind," I told him smugly. But that victory wasn't long won. "Oh, love! I only needed to keep my thoughts away from you until I could act on what I felt. I don't care if you read my mind now," he smirked at me.

I shook my head and kissed him again. "What's the time?" I asked Edward. He looked at him watch. "Damn it! It's 8:30! I guess you have to leave now," he said, pouting. "Oh, you poor baby! You look like your favorite toy has been taken away from you," I told him, laughing at his expression. "No, it's going away on its own," he told me sadly. "Aww, Edward, stop that. It's not like I'm going to go forever. We'll meet again tomorrow," I told him. "I don't wanna wait," he whined like a baby. "Well, you're going to have to," I told him. "Bella? I'm back. We have to go. Charlie doesn't make eatable food," Alice's voice floated above the stairs. I slapped Edward's ass and went down the stairs. "Aww, look at you both. Edward's following you like a lost puppy. Why don't we say . . . a blood hound?" Everyone in the room laughed while Edward pouted again. I gave him a last kiss and followed Alice out the door.


	2. Giving In

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oh my god! What is that god awful smell?" Alice and I shrieked as we entered our house, holding our nose as we came in. Charlie came out of the kitchen. "I was trying to heat the chicken. Apparently that didn't go well," he looked sheepish. "Don't you dare go inside the kitchen, dad. With your skills, you might as well set fire to this own city," I chastised him, "_and_ it is abuse to the food, our noses and the oven." And guess what he did! He stuck his tongue out like a little baby! "I'll do the cooking, dad. I'm not going to let you abuse the kitchen," I told him and went into the kitchen and cooked. My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hey, mom. What's up?" I asked. "Fine as always. What about you? Are you comfortable there? How's Alice? And how did you know it was me?" she bombarded me with questions. "Mom, easy with the questions," I laughed, I'm fine, Alice loves it here and I knew it was you by the ring tone I kept for you," I answered. "How's school? Did you bag any boy?" she asked me. I laughed; my mom was always the one for boy talk. "Bagged a few, but I kept one. Alice did too," I told here. "Aww, you both must be the envy of the girls. "Believe me, we are. Their thoughts told me everything I needed to know," I told her. My mom knew about us and she was very helpful throughout. "I believe you. Did the thoughts of the guys show your ass?" she asked me. "Yes! Except for the Cullens. I bagged Edward right away and Alice got Jasper. We've got vampires to protect us now," I told her laughing. "I'm sure they'll be whipped. Alright, I have to go. Bye sweetheart, love ya," she told me. I told her a quick love you and cut the phone. I finished cooking and served it to Alice and Charlie. I turned human and helped myself to some chicken.

After dinner, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I took a shower. After wrapping the towel securely around my body, I headed to my room and opened the door . . . and screamed, or was about to scream, anyway. But a hand clamped my mouth shut as I was about to bring the roof down. "Edward," I whispered, relief coursing through me, but at the same time, blood rushed to my cheeks as I blushed at what I was wearing . . . or lack thereof. "I told you I couldn't wait. You are looking so hot," Edward told me as he ran his tongue over my exposed shoulder. "I'd like to get dressed, you know," I told him as I freed myself from his grasp and took out my night clothes. "I don't want you to," he pouted. "Oh I know you don't. All the more reason to get dressed," I winked at him. "So this is what you do at night? Turn human and sleep? I envy you," he told me as I slipped my shirt over my towel. "Saves me from being up all night being bored," I told him as I slipped my towel off me. I didn't care about Edward seeing me nearly naked. "Damn it, Bella! You are tempting me," he groaned, and I saw the huge tent in his pants made by his cock. "What's stopping you from it? Do you want me totally naked?" I taunted him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked the shell of his ear. "You're still human. I could easily crush you. Do you have a death wish?" he asked me, squeezing my ass cheeks and laving his tongue against my neck. "I'm immortal when I'm human. My body keeps producing blood. No matter how much I bleed, I'll always be alive. Here," I gave him my wrist, "Dislocate it." he looked at me as if I were mad.

"Baby, Trust me," I told him. He nodded and with a slight flick, he dislocated my wrist. It burned and hurt a lot, but he had to see my healing abilities. "Now what?" he asked me. I cradled my hand to my chest for a few minutes and after the bones mended themselves, I gave my wrist back to Edward. "Wow. Question, what if I ripped your heart out?" he asked me. "Simple, a new one would grow. Want a demo?" I asked. "No," he growled and then frowned. "If you're immortal as a human, then why be a vampire?" he asked me. "There is always a queasy annoying feeling throughout my body when I'm human and I have to pee, eat and sleep. Not interested. I also feel like I'm about to be incinerated. Three reasons I moved to Forks is, Phoenix is too hot, I can't stay vamp and the last one is where I needed your help. I suspected you guys were vampires when Charlie told me that a couple in their twenties had adopted four grown and bulky children," I explained. He laughed and then his eyes turned dark with lust, "I just want to take you right now," he groaned. "Why don't you?" I asked him. "First time—romantic, remember?" he reminded. "Oh, yeah, _that_. Honestly, Edward, I don't mind. I want my first time to be with the guy I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with, and I know that's you. There is really no use waiting. Don't be so romantic and chummy. I know there's an animal in you, running wild with lust, seeing my without my panties," I told him. "I still want it to be romantic. Besides, you need your sleep now," he told me, kissing my nose. I vamped up. "I don't," I whined and kissed Edward. We were moving backward and soon as my leg hit the bed, I fell down on it bring Edward down with me.

"Bella, what are you trying to do?" he groaned. "I'm trying to seduce you," I told him as I flipped him under me and started undressing and kissing him, "Is it working?" I asked, smug. "Please?" he asked. "Give it up, Eddie. I'm just going to explore that gorgeous body of yours," I laughed. "Fine; but I want you naked too," he told me pouting. I removed my shirt of my body, "Is this okay?" Lust got over him and he quickly flipped me under him, running his hands all over my body. His mouth traveled the length of my neck to my collar bone to my breast. One of his hands was massaging my breast while his mouth gave attention to the other one. I moaned and brought his head closer to me. He took my nipple into his mouth and rolled it around. His hand rolled, plucked and pinched my nipple and I had a huge mess running down my thighs. I felt his teeth elongate and leave my nipple. "Edward, more," I moaned, rubbing my thighs together to gain some friction, and then rubbing my arousal on his boxer covered cock. "Bella, damn it! Baby you are so beautiful and so sexy," he told me. I led his hand down to my wet, aching, swollen sex. He groaned as rubbed his fingers over my folds and coated it with my arousal and groaned, "Damn, you are so wet." "All for you, baby. All for you," I moaned as his fingers played with my pussy. He put his fingers into his mouth and sucked my arousal of it, "So good." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, his hands were spreading me open as his head descended between my thighs and nipped and licked the skin over there. He kissed and licked every inch of my inner thighs but refused to go to the one place I needed him. "Edward, please," I begged, for nothing in particular. "Patience, love," he laughed, but didn't deny me what I wanted this time. His mouth wrapped around my clit and sucked and nibbled it. His mouth and tongue were heaven and I was a moaning, panting mess and I thought I could handle no more; his tongue dived into my folds and thrust in and out causing me to twist my hands in my sheets and tear them. It also caused me to turn my head and bite a pillow to keep me from screaming. I came thrice as he did it again and again and again and again and . . . well, you get the idea.

When he pushed in a digit into my pussy along with his tongue and massaged my clit with the pad of his thumb, I was done for. Without realizing, I came with the most intense orgasm, screaming down the rooftops. "Fuck," Edward growled. Both of us got dressed in vampire speed, but before we could find Edward's t-shirt, Alice opened the door and screamed, then quickly shut it, "You might have at least kept it down if Edward and you are going have sex, Bella!" Alice told me through the door. Then I heard some footsteps. _Fuck, Charlie's coming. I'll handle it_, her thoughts told me. "Charlie," I hissed in a low voice to Edward. He understood and went out of my room through the window. I turned human and curled into my bed, pretending to be asleep. "Alice, I heard you scream! Anything wrong?" Charlie was concerned. "I'm so sorry. This is very girly, but I saw a spider in my room so I went to hit it, and when it went out, I followed it and then I got a clean shot and it climbed on me and I screamed and . . . I'm sorry," Alice was a swell actress, but I knew she was genuinely scared. She thought Charlie was going to throw her out. I saw the rest of the scene play out through her mind. Charlie hugged and consoled Alice like the good father he was and took her into her room, drew the sheets over her body and kissed her forehead, good night. Alice was tremendously happy, so she hugged Charlie and kissed on his cheek, telling him she had the best dad ever. Charlie blushed and put her to bed. I loved Alice so much for covering me. She thought it was repayment for keeping her with me. Little did she know, even if I did tell her, that she was the reason I was alive for so long. I called Edward back into my room as soon as Charlie left the room and slept happily in his arms with him murmuring a beautiful tune.

The sun shined through my window and I growled in frustration as I rolled over the bed . . . and came in contact with a stone body. I woke up and remembered everything that happened last night and blushed so hard that my cheeks were as red and round as ripe tomatoes. "You're awake," Edward smiled a dazzling smile as he pulled me against his chest. "I think I need to go now," he told me. I groaned; I didn't want him to go. I cuddled closer to him and kissed his bare chest. Our legs were tangled together and the moment was so surreal, "Don't go," I groaned and peppered his chest with kisses. "As much as I like that, love, I need to get home and get dressed. I've got to be presentable," he told me and my brows furrowed in confusion. "You," he said, touching my nose with the tip of his finger, "Are going to introduce me to your father as your boyfriend," he stated. "Alright, but before that, I demand another orgasm," I told him and his fingers landed near my pussy, "From you," I finished as I groped his hard cock. He groaned and cursed and I was sure this was causing him some pleasure. I proceeded in giving him a hand job. At last when I rubbed my thumb over his slit, he spouted out his cum as he bit into my neck to keep himself from screaming. I was damn proud of myself that I had given him this pleasure. Edward looked amazed and totally feral and devoured me in a feral, animalistic kiss as he ran his hands all over me. "Damn, woman! Where did you learn to do that? I thought I was your first," he asked, his eyes so huge. "You bring that out in me," I said trying to be seductive, and then I shooed him off telling him we would never be able to introduce him to my father if we were like this. He laughed and got out of my window after getting dressed. The day was unusually sunny and it got me a bit cheerful. But even then the sun would hide behind the clouds for some time. After showering, brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I saw Alice eating breakfast in front of the T.V. I vamped up, not wanting to eat. "Hey! How was your night?" I asked her. "Dad was awesome. He put me to sleep. No one has ever done that for me. Even when I was four, my father didn't tuck me in when I got up from my nightmare. I was always my mother. I miss her you know. It has been seven years but I still want my mom and your father is taking good care of me. Thank you, Bella, for being the best sister I've ever had and giving me a home," she told me, tears running down her cheeks as she set down the cereal bowl on the table.

"Alice, I'm the one who has to thank you," I told her, hugging her to me. "For what? Blood? Bella, I couldn't let you starve to death or go on a rampage killing the other people in Phoenix because you would've been caught and put to death," she told me, "It's a small price to pay for what you've done for me. In fact, I consider it generosity." "I am not thanking you for blood. I am thanking you for being the sister I've always wanted and another child my mom's never had. My mother wanted another child, but Phil was impotent. The other reason of why she took you in, aside from the obvious, is because of that. And my father, he loved you the moment he laid his eyes on you and his heart had melted when you asked if you could call him dad. I heard his thoughts, you know. I was taken away from my father at a very young age and he was never there to help me when I get nightmares and he was really happy to do that for you last night. He's always felt that he should've fought for me, now he's forgiving himself by taking you in as another daughter. Trust me, Alice, we are complete because of you," I explained to her and she started crying more. "Hey, enough of the crying, what happened last night? I heard someone come in through your window and I'm suspecting it is Jasper. Give me the details, pixie," I tried to cheer her up and it worked. I had heard right last night when Edward and I were messing around on my bed. I just thought it was some noise both of us made, fooling about on my bed, but inevitably, I was right. She started talking about Jasper, about how she felt when he kissed her and all those stuff. I tuned that out because I seriously did not want to know the details of her sex life. I knew that I would wring the life out of him if he even hurt a fucking hair on my sister. If Jasper took her happiness away, not even God, even Edward, could stop the wrath I'd bring upon him.

"Alice, swear to me that you'll tell me if he hurts you," I asked her. "You know I will," she stated the obvious, so I just nodded my head. "Hey ladies," Charlie said, making his breakfast. I heard Edward outside the door and I opened the door as his hand was raised to ring the bell. I smiled at him and led him inside the house to my father. "Dad, this is Edward and we're together," I told him. "You just came into town yesterday and you got a boyfriend already?" my father asked. "Dad, we were at Dr. Cullen's house yesterday and Edward and I hit off. It's ok with you right?" I asked him. "Yeah sure. If you hurt her, I'll shoot you down like a dog, boy," Charlie threatened Edward. "Yes sir," Edward said, "I think I would've beaten you to that, Dad," Alice said, her eyes narrowed, "You take care of my sister, alright. Or I'll rip your balls and feed it to the wolves." "Yes ma'am," Edward told her, trying to hide a smile. "I can take care of myself and I can also rip his balls of much more effectively by myself," I told my family and I felt Edward's fear. I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Bella can handle anything, but I'll be happy to give you a hand," Alice told me. "Alright, enough, I think we are scaring him," I told them. "Ya think?" he asked me, "Damn it woman, I have half a mind to cover my crotch and run away," he told me. "I'll have your balls if you do that too," I told him and stretched on my toes to kiss him. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take good care of your balls and that long, thick cock that comes along with it," I whispered seductively in his ear, and he groaned. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to know what you just told him," Charlie said. "Nope," I told him. "Sir, would you mind if I took Bella out?" Edward asked Charlie. "Sure, kid. Call me Charlie and take care of her," Charlie consented and Edward took my hand and led me out of the house. _Give me the details,_ Alice screeched in my head and I smiled and yelled, "No way." Edward opened the door to his car and I sat in. He went around it in vampire speed and sat in the driver's seat and started driving. "Can I know where we are going?" I asked him. "Nope, it's _supposed_ to be a surprise," he told me. I didn't miss the emphasis he put on the word 'surprise'.

"I could pick it out of your head, you know," I stated the obvious. "That's why I said the word 'supposed'. Come on, Bella. Please, you'll like it, I promise," he literally begged and pouted. I lost half of my resolve at that pout, but when he turned his eyes on me, I turned into mush. "You're not playing fair. I hate surprises," I pouted. "Oh, but you were?" he asked, "You threatened to pick it out of my brain, so I went onto the more better resolves that you couldn't resist," he told me, grinning. "I could still look in and not tell you," I told him. "Baby, once you've looked, you will not react the way you would, when we go there. You are an awful actress and the worst liar. And I'll do anything you want once we get there, I swear," he told me, whispering the last sentence very seductively into my ear, and believe me, I was totally seduced. If he'd had sex with me in the car for my first time, I wouldn't have minded. I actually didn't mind at all. It was all on Edward for all the romantic chummy stuff. Though it would've been disappointing, I would at least want to do it in a bed. "Penny for your thought?" Edward asked. We were driving in Edward's silver Volvo, and before long, we came to a trail. "Wouldn't you wanna know!" I teased him, "If I tell you, you will have a bigger hold over me," I told him. "Well then, do tell," his head whipped around and his deep golden orbs looked into my blood red ones. My brain totally turned to mush as he smiled his dazzling crooked smile. He parked the car, got out of it and opened the door for me. "We are going for a hike," he said, leaning down and pecking my lips as I got out of the car. "Are we following the trail?" I asked him. "No," he said and started walking towards another way. "Can we run, please?" I asked him, "I've never had a long run till now and I really want to see my surprise." He chuckled and took off. I followed him, hot on his heels as he ran. The wind was rushing past my face and through my hair and I felt unreasonably happy.

I laughed throughout the way and when Edward suddenly came to a stop, I ran smack into him and we both fell down, laughing. I got up first and gave him my hand. He took it, but, instead of getting up, he pulled me down and gave me a deep, hot and passionate kiss. He got up and brought me along with him. His hands were still around my waist as we walked through a cluster of trees and we came into a meadow which was so beautiful. The sun bounced of our skin making our skin sparkle like diamonds were embedded on it. "Edward, this is beautiful," I breathed, taking in the beauty around me. The meadow was covered with greenery and exotic flowers with exotic smells. It was beautiful; I had no words for it. "You didn't want to wait and neither did I, but I wanted our first time to romantic and I couldn't think of anything more beautiful than this," he told me, pulling me closer. "It's perfect, Edward, thank you. I love you so much," my voice was filled with emotion as I laid my head on his chest. "It's perfect with you here," he told me kissing the top of my head. I lifted my head up and kissed him for a long amount of time. I was never gladder that I was vampire than at that time. I was so so glad that vampires didn't need to breathe. I didn't want to wait more. I removed the buttons to his button down shirt and slid it of his shoulders. We parted our lips for a second to pull my shirt over my head and throw it somewhere. We made out again, his tongue dancing with mine over dominance and I sure as hell wasn't giving up. Our hands ran over each of our bodies and I was laughing as Edward tried to fend the clasp for my bra at the back. He got frustrated and ripped it out. "Hey, I liked that one," I told him, trying to look angry. "It was in my way and I didn't know where the damned clasp was," he told me as he latched his mouth onto my nipple and used his hand to play with my other breast.

I arched my back at the pleasure and pushed his head further into my cleavage using my hand. He sucked harder and used his teeth on me, and I was on the verge of cumming without vaginal or clitoral stimulation. When he switched his mouth and hands to the other breast, I came. My knees became weak as I buckled against him. One of his hands held me s as he kissed down my torso to my stomach. His teeth nipped at the skin around my navel and licked my belly button. He laid me down in the grass and I was totally horny and in bliss. "Edward, quit it. Enough of the foreplay," I moaned. "Let me have my fun, he told me, unbuttoning and removing my jeans. His eyes literally bulged out of his head as he saw that I had gone commando. "You naughty, naughty girl," he crooned as he licked up my slit. I moaned as I fisted the grass in my hand squirmed, needing more of him. "Edward, please! Please?" I pleaded, of what, I didn't know. "You are so tasty. I could give up on blood and live on you alone," he moaned, nibbling my clit and running tight circles around it with his tongue. Then he dived into my pussy and started thrusting in and out with his tongue. My pussy clenched around his tongue as I spilled out my orgasm. He lapped at all of it like a man who hasn't had water in years. He kissed me after my amazing orgasm and I slid his pants and his boxer briefs of his legs using mine. His cocked popped out to say hello. He took it in his hands and placed it at my entrance, stroking my slit. "Are you sure?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice, "It will be painful." "But I am a vampire and I heal quickly, so shut up and fuck me," I told him, my hormones were totally out of control. "Not now, love. Now, I am going to make love to you. Do want it to be quick or should I wait?" he asked me. "Quick, I want the pain to be over with," I told him. He nodded and without warning, thrust into me, breaking my barrier. I screamed at the excruciating pain, venom tears flooding my eyes. He gritted his teeth and tried to control himself so as to not go madly thrusting into me.

Edward, gentle as ever, caressed my face and kissed my eyes murmuring sweet nothings. The pain subsided within seconds. "You can move," I told him. He thrust into me slowly and I was sure this was heaven. It was so good. I took out down my shields and gave him free reign into my mind. He gasped. I brought his head down to mine and captured his lips. Needing to get closer, I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his thrust with a thrust. "Damn, Bella! You are so tight, so wet," he gritted out, his face in my neck as he sucked, licked and nipped the skin over there. "More, Edward, more" I begged, pulling his closer to me and capturing his mouth. It was beautiful, the way we made love, and so pleasurable, I wanted to cry from all the pleasure, love and lust I was feeling from Edward. Edward looked into my eyes as we made love; love, lust and adoration shining in his own as I met his thrusts. He kissed me slowly and passionately, his tongue massaging mine. His mouth descended on my breast and he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked, one of his hands went down between us and massaged my clit. He took my legs and placed it on his shoulder, angling so that his cock hit my G-spot perfectly. I moaned, unable to do anything else, unable to construct sentences. He had turned my brain into mush. I could only sigh or moan out his name, begging and urging him to go faster. He kept his agonizing slow pace, though, claiming that this was all about me and I loved him for it, for making love to me and thinking about me; putting me above all others. I felt a tightening in my stomach and felt my orgasm which was impending to come. "Come with me, Bella," Edward told me as he pumped into me faster. My orgasm flooded and a moment later, I felt his cool orgasm spill into me. "I love you, Edward. Thank you so much, it was perfect," I told him after we were wrapped up in our post-coital bliss.

"Anything for you," he murmured, holding me close to his chest, "I love you so much." He said giving me a sweet kiss on my temple. We laid there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each others' arms and then got up, got dressed and ready to get back home. I sat in his Volvo as he drove as back, and I couldn't help the huge grin on my face even if wanted to – which I did not. When I reached home, I went into the shower, telling Alice that I would talk to her later. I turned on the shower and let the hot water flow down my body. I heard the door open and close and Edward's thoughts telling me that he was trying to surprise me. When his hands ran down my body and hugged me from behind, I leaned back to his chest and suppressed a sigh. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked me, his voice very husky as he kissed his way down my neck. His hands around my waist moved in different directions; one went up to my breast, pinching my nipple and massaging my breast, while the other went down to play with my pussy, circling my clit and running his finger up my slit; barely entering in. I moaned; the actions of his hands along with him biting, sucking and making love to my neck caused a fire to laze in my abdomen, and I was sure I was about to come. He then put two digits into my pussy and pumped in and out, every stroke reaching my G-spot and making me shiver with pleasure. I leaned my head back against his chest and my eyes rolled back into my head as I savored what he was going to my body. This exposed my neck and he latched on, sucking hard. He gave me an Eskimo kiss as I panted against his mouth. When his fingers curled inside me and when he bit by neck and pinched my nipple, I came . . . hard. So hard that I felt dizzy and light-headed that I slumped against Edward's chest, my legs unable to hold me up. He wrapped me in a towel, then took another towel, wrapped it around his hips and carried me back into my room, while I kept sighing at the memory of his mind blowing orgasm.

We dressed and he left through my window. When I opened, I heard the bell and Charlie opening the door. "Edward! You miss my daughter already? You, my friend, are whipped," he joked. "I can't help it, sir. She is so enthralling and bewitching. I would do anything for her," he replied to Charlie as he came in and Charlie closed the door behind him. "You and me, buddy, need to talk," he told Edward. So I stayed upstairs, sat on my bed and listened to the conversation. I even saw it through Charlie's head. "I'm going ask you flat out. Have you been sleeping with my girl?" he asked, wary. Edward gulped and nodded his head slowly. "Good to know the truth son. Now let me tell you, don't you dare do anything to her without protection. If she comes home pregnant and crying to me that you have left her, I'll personally hunt you down and use your balls as my target practice," Charlie threatened Edward. "My family is quite taken with her. I'm pretty sure that they'd get to me before you, sir. But I do swear not to hurt her in anyway," Edward promised Charlie. Charlie smiled hugely, "Now that we have established that, would you like a drink, son?" he asked. Edward politely declined and waited for me. I skipped down the stairs and ran into Edward's arms, capturing his mouth and engaging in an intimate kiss. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text message. _Edward, the Denali clan is going to be visiting us. They are going to come here tomorrow_. It was from Alice. "Damn, I seriously don't want to deal with that stupid bitch," Edward muttered. "Who baby?" I asked him.

"Tanya; that woman has slept with half of the male population and tries to seduce me every time they visit. You are going to have competition, love," he smirked at me. "It won't be even, you know. I have your love," I told him, "I don't have to worry about anything," _I think_. I added that last part to myself. "She is what you would call a succubus, along with her sisters, Kate and Irina. They have left that part of themselves behind and have been vegetarians like us," he told me. "Edward, can you teach me to hunt? Like, now?" I asked him. We told Charlie we were going out again and he led the way into the woods and taught me how to hunt animals. I was very neat. Not a spot of blood on me as I fought and drank from a cougar. "How did you do that? I couldn't do that in my first several tries," Edward looked bewildered, "And you make it look so sexy and enticing." I noticed his eyes dark with lust. "You are an awesome teacher and I am a fast learner," I told him seductively. We ended up fucking right there on the forest floor, with me begging him to harder and faster, which he did and which I loved. We both came so hard, screaming each others' name as we came down from our lust-induced stupor. "I love you," I breathed and he echoed it. "Move in with me?" he asked. "I have to ask Charlie. But other than that, sure!" I said, snuggling into his chest as we laid there on the forest floor, covered in dirt. We went to Edward's house now and both of us took a shower with a bit of shower sex, where he was pounding into me, my back towards the wall while sucking my nipples into my mouth and making me orgasm hard. He came and we both washed up quickly, got out of the shower, got dressed and I ran to my house, telling Edward I'd see him at night.


	3. The Denali Coven

**IMPORTANT A/N: AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I AM GOING TO BE TAKING A LONG BREAK. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE MY WORK FOR SOME TIME. BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I moaned as Edward lay between my thighs, lapping at my essence as I fisted the sheets and bucked my hips into his face. After I had come home, I told Alice what happened briefly. Very briefly; "We fucked like jack rabbits and made love like love birds," was all I had said. "Aww, look at out Bella spewing poetry because she had gotten laid and pleasured all day," she smiled at me. "I know you were out with Jasper today. I can read it in your thoughts. Please tone it down a little, Alice. I, unlike you, don't like to be bombarded by sexual thoughts and intimate images of you and Jasper," I told her frowning in disgust. Since Alice was human, Jasper couldn't really have sex with her in the fear of breaking her. So it was decided that in a few days, Edward and I would decided to move in with the Cullens and I would change Alice. Alice worried about me not being able to have blood, but I soothed her worries telling that Edward had taught me to hunt. The rest of the day went normally. I was brought back to the present as Edward shoved his tongue inside me and hit my G-spot perfectly. I should feel ashamed but I didn't as I rode Edward's face, bucking my hips into his face every now and then. He liked it; he would moan every time I bucked my hips. His fingers were on my clit, pulling and pinching as the muscles in my abdomen tightened. "Edward, I'm gonna come," I moaned, and he thrust his tongue harder into my pussy. My thighs clamped around his head in a death grip as my walls tightened . . . and I came. Edward lapped up every drop of come that came out of me. I raised myself on my elbows and watched him worship me. Tears pricked my eyes and this time I decided to let it go. As he came up to lay down beside me, I turned human and let the tears flow down my cheeks with a dazed smile on my face as I looked at him. His face was concerned, "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, worried. "These are happy tears. I am so happy with you, Edward, thank you," I told him, throwing my arms around his neck and hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

He stroked my hair and chuckled, "No, thank you. I've been walking this earth for a hundred years listening to the thoughts of my family, happy with their mates. When you came, Bella, you brought Alice with you and I've never seen Jasper so whipped. You've given us the experience of love, Bella, and I love you so much for that. You've made my family—our family complete," he told me, nuzzling his face into my shoulders and kissing it. I pulled away from Edward and looked into his face, "Did you know we skipped school today?" I asked him, wondering how I had forgotten that. It was Tuesday night. "Don't worry about that. Carlisle's got it in control. He sent a letter to the school telling that we had come down with something so that Jasper and I could spend our time with you guys. I don't know what he told Charlie, but it has worked," he told me, brushing a strain of hair out of my face and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Tomorrow's school and I don't want to miss it. Unlike you, this is my first time in high school," I told him. He chuckled and asked, "When will you stop aging? I mean are you?" he asked me. "I am; I'll stop when I reach 18," I replied. "How do you know this? When did this happen to you?" he asked me. "Apparently, this is what periods are for normal humans. I know I'll stop aging at 18 because that's when you reach mental maturity, and my mother knows this because a family story was passed on for generations. The story was that there would be a child with vampire, human powers in a generation and she would have unimaginable powers, enough to wipe the vampire race if she wanted. I am kinda deadly to anyone. So the stories say that the child would stop aging when she is 18," I explained to him. "Then I'm glad you are in love with me," he breathed and rolled us over so that I was on top of him. "Sleep my love," he told me, stroking my hair and kissing my temple. I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep soon after.

_Edward was kissing me while making love to me. I bucked my hips to meet his every thrust and he was whispering dirty things in my ear that seemed to spur me on even more. I moaned as his hands went to where we were connected and played with my clit, toying with it in his fingers. I arched my back as his mouth descended on my nipples and played with them, taking them in his mouth simultaneously and biting on them. "Edward, I'm so close! Baby, don't stop!" I begged him. He thrust in a few more times and when I was coming, he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss. "Bella, love, wake up. You have to go to school," a honey sweet voice reached my ears and with that, I was being shook._

I woke up and was a panting, sweating mess. Had Edward really brought me an orgasm in my sleep? I wondered, awed. I turned vamp and looked at Edward. "Baby, did you really come in your sleep? The sheets are a mess. You've got a wet spot," he told me. I looked between my legs and confirmed what he said. "Bella, you never told me you talk in your sleep. I heard some pretty good stuff last night," he smirked at me and I covered my face in my hands and hid it in his chest. He chuckled and stroked my bare back, "If I am right, a dream me was bringing you into a blinding orgasm. And judging by that whimper of yours, I pulled out," he told me. "I hate you," I snapped at him and kissed him. "Nice way of showing me you hate me," he told me against my mouth. "Alright, shoo, I'll see you when you pick me up," I told him and got out of the bed, put on my night clothes lying on the floor, got out my clothes and toiletries and went to take a shower. After my time in the bathroom, I went down for breakfast. Charlie was there, eating cereal while reading the newspaper; I sat across from him and began the conversation. "Dad, I've decided to move in with Edward," I said and held my breath. "What?" he asked. "I've decided to—" "I heard you," Charlie said, "Don't you think you are going to fast? I mean, you've just met the guy." "I know dad but it's like love at first sight. I can't help the way I feel for him and his family is pretty great too," I tried to make him see reason. "No, Bella. Until I get a proper reason, no," he told me. I let it go because I had read his thoughts. _She just came into my life. Can't I have just some time with my daughter?_

_Instead this guy had to come and sweep her of her feet. I have never been gladder that Bella's not of legal age, yet. I mean soon she will be, but not know, you know. Now I'm talking to myself. Fuck!_ I reached across and touched his hand. "Dad, I'll stay with you. I just wanted to ask. And don't worry; I am not going to move into his house once I'm 18. I just got you back too. I want your permission before I do anything," I told him softly. His eyes seemed to soften, "Thanks, Bells." Alice decided to come in that moment. "Hi Dad!" she squealed and threw his arms around him. Charlie chuckled and hugged her back, "What's got you so enthusiastic?" he asked. "Dad, you haven't seen enthusiastic. This is her normal behaviour. She's daddy's girl," I told him. "Am not," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. That started a series of are too-s and am nots. A knock on the door caught our attention and I went to open the door, "Edward," I breathed as I saw the synonym of perfection leaning against my door. "Ready?" he asked me. I took my bag, kissed Charlie on the cheek and went out the door when I saw Jasper. Alice came out and flung her arms around his neck and I smiled at my sister's happiness. "One minute," I told Edward and walked to Jasper and whispered in his ear so low that only he could hear me, "Hurt her and I'll have your balls. I swear." Edward chuckled—listening to my words from his thoughts, of course—from next to his Volvo while Jasper gulped and nodded his head. I got into Edward's car and he revved up the engine and started driving. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Edward asked me as we were driving to school. "She's my little sister, Edward and she has helped me in very difficult times. It is my duty to look out for her and keep her safe," I told him. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Now, tell me about that Tanya girl."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I have no idea."

"Edward," I whined

"Bella," he mimicked.

I scowled and sat back in my seat, my insecurities catching up with. She had to be beautiful, right? I mean, she _was_ a succubus. What if she takes away Edward from me? God, I know I can't live without him. Even thinking that brings a dull ache in my chest. I rubbed my hands at my chest to sooth the mental ache and Edward noticed it. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I swear. I'm fine," I told him, giving him a peck on his lips. School passed away soon with a number of guys asking me out at lunch—the persistent one being Mike—and Edward's low growl as he flashed his eyes at them. They slowly slinked away at Edward's anger. I had laughed at him and made him stand on the table, "You are mine and I am yours. I'll show that to them," I whispered to him and brought his head down and kissed him passionately. The whole lunchroom gasped at the scene and I was damn proud of myself that I had made it clear who I was with. "Yes, we are together and no, nothing you do will ever tear us apart, so deal with it you bitches and morons who want to see us single. We are out of your league and so out of your reach," I announced in the lunchroom and tried to quietly sit back down when the lunch lady made us go to the principal.

Edward and I were snickering as we made our way to the principal's. "How do we get away from getting detention?" Edward asked. "Wait and watch," I told him as waited outside the principal office. When we were ready to go, we went into the office and stood in front of Mr. Greene. "What is this I hear about you both showing an amount of public display of affection?" he asked us, trying to be angry. The lunch lady had apparently rung him up and told him what had happened. Edward went to explain but I squeezed his hand and proceeded, "The students were trying to break us and the boys were continuously hitting on me even though I had made it clear to them that I was already taken, so desperate actions call for desperate measures," I told him, leaning in front of him, my chest to his face. "We won't do it again sir, cross my heart," I told him. "Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked. "What!" I yelled, acting outraged, standing up to my full height—which I accept isn't that much. Realizing that he was wrong, Mr. Greene fixed his glasses and left us off with a warning. "You seduce old men? I don't like that," Edward said, disapproval heavy in his voice. "It's either that or spend time in detention; time which I surely know we could use," I told him, "Besides, didn't you see his face! He looked so flustered," I giggled and he chuckled. I was brought back to the present when the car stopped and we were in front of Edward's house. I insisted on meeting the Denali coven. Edward led me into his house and his cousins were sitting and talking to the rest of our family.

"Hey guys, nice to see you," Edward said and hugged all of them. They were all very beautiful. "Bella, this is Carmen," he said, pointing to the woman with rich black hair, "her mate, Eleazar," the man next to her, "Irina, her mate, Laurent, Kate, her mate, Garrett and Tanya," Edward introduced every one of them to me. Irina, Kate and Tanya had blond hair and were incredibly beautiful. I was disappointed that Tanya didn't have a mate. Garrett had brown hair till his neck and looked a bit buff. Laurent had an olive complexion and his hair was in dreadlocks. They all had golden eyes like the Cullens. "Guys, this is Bella, my mate," he introduced me. "Your what?" Tanya asked. "Bella is Edward's mate, Tanya," Alice told her. "I heard that," she snapped. She smiled sweetly at Edward, "It's been too long, Edward, we have to catch up," she told him. "Sure, sure; but right now I need a shower, you up for it, love?" he asked me. "Definitely," I smiled at him. "Before you go, we need to discuss who's staying with whom. Since Kate and Irina have mates, the two guest rooms go for them. Eleazar and Carmen are staying a cabin in the woods. So, Tanya's left out and she would need to share a room with either Edward or Jasper. Tanya?" Carlisle asked after explaining. The she-devil had decided, "I'd love to stay with Edward. What do you say, Eddie?" she asked him. Edward looked mortified. "I need a shower," he whispered, carried me in his arms and ran up to his bathroom in a blur.

"I don't like the fact that she is staying you," I whined as we stripped out of our clothes. Edward had turned on the water; we had decided to have a bath. I turned human, might as well enjoy the water. "Does my scent hurt you?" I asked him when we were naked and the bath was almost ready. He sprinkled some lavender oil. "No, you smell like lavender and freesia but you don't smell even a bit edible though you do smell human." "Want a taste?" I asked him, walking up to him and sliding my arms around his waist. "Oh, why not?" he asked me and nodded. Once the bath was ready, Edward lowered me in it and got in behind me, securing his arms around my waist. "You smell so detectable," he said, running his nose along my wrist and he bit down. It hurt a bit and burned, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I moaned as Edward gulped down my blood, whispering how well it was and how it tasted better than the finest cognac in the whole world, every now and then. He took his head away and sealed my wound with a lick and kissed it. "Thank you," he whispered. His eyes weren't blood red, they were still golden. "I could feast on your blood all day." I moaned and leaned my head back against this chest, exposing my neck to him as his hands played with my pussy and breasts. I had an orgasm as soon as Edward bit down on my neck and drew blood from there. I moaned, and held his head tighter against my neck while thrust his fingers in and out of me vigorously. "Edward!" I yelled as I came and I was sure everyone would have heard that. "You naughty boy," I whispered to him as we got out of the bath and I changed back to a vampire. "Don't say you didn't like it, love," he smirked at me. I just shook my head and kissed his lips.

Tanya huffed as she saw us come into Edward's room wearing nothing but towels. "You could keep quiet, you know," she told me. "You could stop those crude thoughts about my mate, you know," I shot back. Tanya was unpacking her stuff, so she was in Edward's room. "You look so sexy like this. Do you really have to put some clothes on?" Edward asked me, trapping me against his cupboard and sucking on my pulse point. I moaned as flames licked throughout my body. Edward then crushed his mouth to mine and we had a mini make out session. My hands were exploring his magnificent chest and only when his hand went through my towel to cradle my breast, did I break out of my trance. I pushed him off me, "Edward, behave," I told him, throwing him a shirt out of his cupboard. He pulled it over his head and pouted, "I liked where that was going," he said and I laughed as I put on my bra over my towel, "You'll get your chance, now, could you clasp my bra?" I asked him. He came behind me, kissed my neck and put the clasp. I put on the rest of my clothes and pulled the towel away from me and adjusted my bra around my boobs. Edward was already dressed and Tanya was scowling at me. Emmett came into the room, "Hey Edward, us boys are going out to hunt, to get to know each other. Are you game?" he asked. "Sure," Edward agreed. _I'm going to get cock-blocked here anyways, I might as well hunt_, his thoughts said and I giggled. "You promised," Edward whined, understanding why I giggled. "You told me that you didn't care whether I did it or not that day," I told him and he left it at that, kissed me and followed Emmett out.

"So Bella," Tanya sneered my name, "Stay away from my man," she told me. I totally ignored her question, "Doesn't any of your family have gifts?" I asked her. "Kate does, so does Eleazar and you keep what I said in mind, steer cle—" "Gotta find Kate," I cut her off and went down. I saw Kate in one of the guest rooms, "Hey, Kate, can I talk with you?" I asked her. "Sure, come in?" she invited. I went in and asked, "What's your gift?" I asked. "I can project electricity. It's comes handy when I need to get away. I can project it all over my body now, why do you ask?" she asked. "Would you mind doing it on me?" I asked her. "Oh my god, why?" she asked me. "Please, I won't feel anything, really. Put in your maximum effort," I told her and she nodded her head and took hold of my arm. I felt her power flowing in her and drew it to myself. "Thanks," I told her, "I can copy powers and maximize them." "Whoa! That is so cool! What else can you do?" she asked me. "I can only use my copied powers one by one but I also have mind reading and shielding powers. I can use them both at the same time because they are my primary powers," I told her. She nodded and asked, "Is Tanya causing you grief?" "A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. I _am _much more powerful then her," I told Kate, grinning and she copied it. "You are fun. Wanna go play a game of truth or dare?" she asked me. "Sure, gather everyone. Esme and Carmen are out on a shopping trip so we have Alice, Irina, Tanya, Rosalie—though I doubt she'll come if Alice and I are there—you and me." We went down the stairs and called everyone to a game of truth or dare. Once we were comfortably seated on the living room floor, Rosalie started the game. "Bella, truth or dare?" she asked me. I tried to read her mind but she was singing a song in a language I did not understand. Damn it! "Dare," I told her. "I dare you to show the Denali's the way you feed," she answered, smug. I sighed and Alice came closer to me. "Wrist?" I asked her because that was quicker. Alice gave me her wrist and I dried all the venom in my mouth and bit into her supple skin.

The Denali coven gasped and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" After drinking from Alice, I sealed her wound shut and turned to face the vamps. "This is how I fed when I was in Phoenix. I have the ability to dry the venom in my mouth and feed on someone without hurting them and seal the wound," I told them, "But, Edward taught me to hunt animals and that is what I am going to do." "So you merely drank from her for truth or dare?" Tanya asked, acting disgusted, "That is so heartless and bitchy. Have you ever considered her feelings?" she asked me. Alice spoke up, "I don't care if you're a vampire or if you can break me, but I swear I'll ask Jasper to rip your throat out if you talk shit like that to Bella. Of course she considers my feelings, you idiot! In Phoenix, there was no other way. You don't know anything about my sister, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and stop annoying her by that little mouth and potty mind of yours," her eyes blazed with fury. "Alice, it's okay," I soothed her and she just grinned at me. "You have mesmerized the human, wow!" Tanya chuckled without humor. "Yes, and Edward, so _you'll_ stay a friend with him if you have a shred of dignity," I snapped at her. "No way am I going down without a fight. You are just a fling. He'll come to me soon enough when I show him who the better woman is," she told me and I nearly laughed. "I will not be playing fair, you know," I smirked and she replied, "I never said _I_ would." That was all we played of truth or dare as we had a glaring match and the men came in through the doors. Edward drew me to him and placed a hot, wet kiss on my lips. "What were you doing?" Edward asked me, his lips curving into a smile. "Truth or dare," I told him, "And now, I dare you to take me out on a date. A movie, a walk in the park, I don't care. Just be the romantic you are," I told him, pressing myself to him as my grip around his neck and his grip around my waist tightened.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest, "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he said against my hair, kissing it. Both of us were totally oblivious to the whole world until Alice pulled me out of my trance. Like, literally pull me out of it. "When are you going to change me? I am so deprived of any sex!" she whined. "Alice!" I chastised, but she just wouldn't let it go. "As soon as Charlie allows me to move in with Edward," I told her, "Which, I assume, would take at least a month. Or else it wouldn't look human." Alice pouted, "It's not fair. I don't see you guys being refrained from going at it," she told me. "I am sorry, but you understand why, don't you?" I asked her. "Fine," she scowled and grabbed Jasper's arm and asked him to take her out for a walk. "Eddie, what about that catching up I talked about?" Tanya purred, trying to be seductive—key word being 'try'. Edward didn't bat an eyelash. He just gave her a dismissal glance and took me out of the Cullen house into the forest. "You up for that walk?" he asked me and I nodded. We both walked together, with my hand around his and my head on his shoulder. We soon came to a clearing and I could see the crescent moon. Edward sat down and leaned on a rock while I sat between his legs with my back to his chest. His hands came around me and his chin rested on my head. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling that was simply love, Edward and us. His scent alone brought peace to my mind as I leaned back into him and his hands tightened around. I don't know how long we sat there but it felt like years. Years of peace, love, serenity and synchronization. I just felt very calm and loved and I was sure Edward did too. His sigh confirmed my thoughts and I whispered an 'I love you' to him. He kissed my head and whispered the words back. Why we were whispering, we didn't know. Maybe it was to keep up the peace and serenity. Soon, we got up and headed back to my house so that I could go sleep. Alice was already there and had eaten dinner. I lied to Charlie that I had already eaten dinner and went up to bed early and spent the night with Edward. Just cuddling. There was no touching or and sex. Just intimate feelings that went deeper than the indescribable bond we had. I stayed vamp throughout the night staring at the face of an angel which belonged to the love of my life.


	4. Eventful

**A/N: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON WHETHER BELLA SHOULD HAVE A BABY OR NOT. THANK YOU**

**HEY GUYS,**

**I KNOW ALL OF YOU HATE THIS, BUT I REALLY NEED TO TELL YOU THIS.**

**MY UPDATES WONT BE COMING ON TILL THE 18TH BECAUSE I HAVE MY EXAMS AND MY BROTHER IS TAKING LEAVE AND STAYING HERE. THE THING, THE COMPUTER IS IN HIS ROOM AND I'LL BE SCREWED IF I TRIED SOMETHINGWHILE HE'S HOME**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME**

**JEN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

After school, Edward and I were chilling out in a remote place near La Push. He leaned back against a rock and I was sitting against his chest. My hand was in his hair, stroking it as he drank from my neck. The way were connected made it very intimate. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of it when two things happened. I heard something and Edward suddenly pried his mouth off my neck and sealed the wound shut. Four growls came out of nowhere and then following them were huge wolves. "No," Edward growled, tightening his hold around my waist and the wolves bared their fangs at us. "Edward, what's wrong? What are they?" I asked him. "Werewolves," he told me. Then something clicked in my head. "Sam?" I asked, doubtfully, "Sam, order them away. He isn't hurting me," I told them. The huge black wolf looked at me in confusion. "I'm Isabella. Bella? You know me, right? I was Jacob's friend and we used to make mud pies and you were dared to eat them," I kept talking. The four wolves ran back to the line of trees and emerged out again as humans. One came towards me. "Bella?" he asked. "Sam!" I smiled at my old friend and pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing with a bloodsucker?" he asked. "Give him some respect. He is my mate, I love him," I told him. "Bella, his kind shows no love and humans don't have mates. You let him feed from you, he broke the treaty!" Sam growled at Edward. "No one broke the treaty. The treaty says that the vampires should not bite another human because that will result in them getting changed and posing a threat. Do I look like I'm in pain, Sam? Do you think I'm in transition?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, "I don't want to sound rude, but, what are you?" he asked me. "Human and vampire; I am a legend," I told him, turning vamp. Sam gaped at me. "How is that possible?" he asked me. "Sam, there is only so much I can tell you. What you have to know is, I am the most powerful being on this planet and you don't want to pick a fight with me. Do not even thinking of hurting anyone. Yes, Sam, I'm still that girl you met when you were 5 and I can still love and I missed you so much," I told him. "You don't smell revolting, that I can tell you. It's like a fusion of flowers—" "Lavender and freesia," Edward interrupted from behind me. "Yeah, whatever; Bella _you_ and only you are allowed on our land. No else, alright?" he asked me. "Fine with me, I can be your vampire target practice," I told him cheerfully and Edward growled behind me, "Over my ashes," he told me. "That could be arranged, you know," Sam smirked. "Not with me around," I smirked back. "Seriously, Sam, back off. If any of them touch my mate, I _will_ hurt them," I growled at him, "You can't stop me from that; part of it will be instinct. Think as if we've imprinted. Wouldn't it hurt for you to let go of Emily?" I asked him. "How do you know about her?" he asked me confused. "I can read minds, like Edward. Only thing is, I can magnify any power I have, so unlike Edward, I can read any thought you have thought and I can read the thoughts of people very close to my heart even if they are far away. Like my mom, for example," I explained.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You didn't tell me about that," he told me, pulling me closer and kissing my head. "Forgot to mention it, but now you know," I grinned, tilting my head back and receiving a kiss from my angel. "Hey, could I ask you guys a favor?" I asked the pack and they nodded. "Could phase in front of me? Please?" I begged and explained that I could feel the power. The four looked at each other in confusion and agreed. "On one condition," Sam said, "We'd prefer if you didn't see our junk, so close your eyes," he told me and I laughed. "And no seeing it in our thoughts either," he added and I smiled. "I only have one dick I've wanted to see and I already have the person sporting it wrapped around my pinky," I told them, holding up my little finger. "Hey," Edward acted offended, "I thought you loved me for me." "I do baby, but part of it is for that glorious cock of yours," I teased and he genuinely felt hurt, which I was shocked for. Did he doubt my love for him? I turned to Edward and threw my arms around his neck, "Baby, you know I was kidding right? I mean, I _do_ love your cock, but that's not the reason I'm with you. I am not a whore," I told him and growled. His eyes were fierce as he looked into mine, "Don't you ever call yourself a . . . _that_," he growled, "And I love you too," he told me smiling. "How could you ever doubt my love for you?" I asked him, "Vampires mate only once." "I know, love. But you are human too and you are amazing, I feel like I don't deserve you," he told me, his eyes suddenly interested in the ground. "Hey, eyes up. Fine, Edward, you don't deserve me, but what if I needed you? From the short I've known, which is like three days, I feel like it's hard to breathe when you're not near me. Never doubt the fact that you are more important to me than anyone in my life.

"You were on par with Alice, but she's 2nd best now. Don't tell Alice I said that," I reassured him. He grinned hugely and swept me in for a passionate kiss. Sam cleared his throat, "Want us to phase or not?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard them phase and drew the power into me and felt stronger. I smiled at the four wolves and channeled their power in me and started to morph. Woo-hoo, I am so cool! When I looked at myself, I was on four legs and my all my other powers still worked because I could still read and feel everyone. _Edward, how do I look?_ I asked him after pulling down my mental shields. _You look stunning, love_, he thought to me. _Show me how I look_, I asked him and I could see myself through his mind. I looked magnificent with my chest puffed out and almost as big as the other wolves. My fur was white as snow with no other complexion. I looked good! _You always do, love_, Edward told me and I blushed in my mind as he laughed. _What just happened?_ I heard the black-gray wolf ask Sam. _I think she drew in our power and used it on herself, Paul_, he answered the wolf. _I did_, I sent my thought to Sam and he looked stunned. _You can do that? Project your thoughts into others?_ He asked and I let out a snort which was supposed to be a laugh,_ I just did, didn't I? _I asked him and he gave me a toothy grin. Sam's wolf form was totally black. The wolf pack consisted of Sam—the alpha, Paul, Jared and Embry. Jared's fur was totally brown and Embry's was black and white. "Love, I think you should change back," Edward told me, stroking my head. I purred against it, the sensation was too good. _Stand in front of me, what if I end up naked?_ I told him. He obliged and stood in front of me, obstructing the view of the Quileute guys.

I imagined myself turning back and I stood on two legs instead of four. Quickly, I covered my chest. "Am I naked?" I asked. "No, love; you can remove your hands from your chest," Edward told me. I let out a sigh of relief and then let out a squeal. "Ouch, what was _that_ for, Bella?" Paul asked, covering his ears. The four were human; they would've changed when I did. I smiled hugely at him and thought of turning into a raven. "If I could expand any power, it would mean that I could turn into any animal I want, I think," I told them and concentrated. Within a few minutes, I was raven seated on Edward's shoulder. Edward just laughed at my enthusiasm and stroked my feather. I nuzzled his face with my head and he just chuckled. "Enough, angel. I'd rather have my girl back now," he told me kissing my—well, technically the raven's—head. _Wait, I'm not done_. I thought to him and thought about turning into a flock and suddenly, there were a flock of ravens sitting all over Edward. Two on either of his shoulders, including me, two on his head and five of them on an outstretched hand of his. I flew in front of him and observed my handy work and chuckled in my mind and so did the boys. "So you think this is funny, eh? You're so lucky I love you," he told me. _Or what, Cullen? What could you possibly do? _I asked him and he stuck his tongue out. One of the ravens went to sit on it and he reeled it back in.

"Bella, if you don't change this instance, I swear I'll pull out when you are about to orgasm," he threatened. The guys doubled over laughing, clutching their stomach. I groaned in my head and changed back. The flock of ravens flew around me and merged with me and then I was back on two feet, dressed. "That was awesome," I told my angel as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I can't believe that you told you'd deny me an orgasm in front of these brutes," I groaned. "Hey," Paul started but then said, "It is true." "Love, it was that or look like a circus idiot. I chose the former," he told me, kissing my neck. "Is Jacob—?" "Not yet," Sam answered and I nodded. "Alright, I have to go. I need to talk with Charlie," I told them. "Are you going to tell him?" Sam asked. "Yes. It's either that or to deny Alice her sex which she is not very happy about," I told him. "Why?" he asked. "My brother and Alice are mates. Alice is fragile," Edward explained. "Whoa there, you can't change her," Sam told me. "The treaty says not to bite a _human_," I told Sam, "Alice is not human; she is immortal. I made her immortal years ago. She is just still breakable," I explained.

"You are not allowed to change anyone," Sam told me. "Sorry, Sam, she is my best friend, my life saver and she wants to spend forever with the love of her life. If you think I'm gonna deny her that, you're wrong. The treaty is for the Cullens who should not bite humans and I'm not a Cullen and Alice isn't human," I told him. "No Bella," he told me. "Look, I don't care what you say. I have the power to erase your memory. Yes, I can do that. My shielding abilities can shield your thoughts within you so deep that you'd forget the very thought," I told him, exasperated. "You wouldn't do that," he said and he had me there. "Listen, Alice wants to be with some one she loves. If vampires are monsters, what are _you_ then? You kill the monsters so doesn't that make you more of a monster? If a human saw what either of us are really are they'll run no matter what. We drink blood to sustain, so that we don't go on a killing rampage. We didn't choose this life; it came to us; like your powers came to you. We don't like our life, but that doesn't mean we should end it. You can get more off springs and continue _your _species but we aren't allowed to live with the love of our lives the way _we_ want? That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" I asked Sam. "Fine, but I demand to speak to Alice and then we'll decide," Sam told me. "Alright, but it is not in your hands Sam. Edward loves me, Jasper loves Alice and Alice and I have been together since we were children. If you do not allow us to change her here, we'll leave, go somewhere else, change her and come back after a few centuries," I told him, my voice hard.

"Vampires are dead, they aren't supposed to exist," he told me and the got me furious, "And you are? What are you, Sam? You are a werewolf. At least we don't frighten people away by our looks. Don't act like you are human, like you are natural. You'll live an abnormally long life too. You're just like us. Strong, fast, powerful, durable and immortal; the only difference is that you are boiling hot and we are ice cold. True, there are nomads but you must trust us, because, seriously, you wouldn't even know if we changed a human because there are a lot of vampires out and about prowling all over the world," I told Sam. "I don't accept the change, if you did it, a war will come your way," Sam told me and I groaned. "A war you'll loose," I told him and directed a sense of acceptance towards the other three wolves. "My power is very strong," I told Sam. "Come on, Sam, if the human wants it, let it happen," Paul said and the other three accepted. Sam sighed, "I will talk with Alice, Bella. I need to know if she really wants this," he told me. I nodded my head. "Sorry for any misunderstanding between us, Sam. She is the only one who'll be changed. No one else, I'll assure you that," I told him. "I trust you, Swan. Don't make me regret it," Sam told me. I nodded and decided to confront Charlie. Edward and I ran to the Cullen house, took his car and drove to my house. Charlie opened the door and we got in. "Dad, we need to talk. You need to sit down and listen," I told him. Charlie looked confused and then his emotion turned to anger, "Are you pregnant," he asked me, but he was looking at Edward. "No, no, dad, just listen," I told him and he agreed. I took in a deep breath and began, "There is no easy way to say this so I'll just blurt it out. I am a vampire," I told him and he laughed—acceptable. "Dad, I'm serious. I have no reason to lie to you. I am a vamp, Edward's a vamp and so is the whole Cullen clan—Edward, get my dad some water," I told him.

Edward got the water to Charlie in vampire speed and Charlie's eyes bulged out. "Dad, shot me—or Edward, your preference," I told him. "What? Are you ridiculous?" he asked me. I just shook my head and took his gun and shot Edward. The bullet bounced harmlessly off his body and Charlie seemed stunned. "Dad, please don't freak out?" I asked. "You drink blood?" he asked me. "Yes, but only animal blood," I replied.

"But how? I've seen you eat food and sleep."

"I can be a human too. It's too much for you to understand. I am telling you what you need to know."

"Aright, continue"

"You believe me? You're not scared?"

"Yes and no. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what you are."

The statement brought tears to my eyes and I ran over to hug Charlie. He hugged me back and commented on how cold I was. "There must be a reason why you told me this. Let me hear it."

"Vampires mate only once. Edward and I are mates and being without him is hard. That is why I wanted to move in. I need your permission because you're my dad. Of course Alice will come too."

"Permission granted, but promise me you'll visit."

"I will, dad. I promise."

I led Edward upstairs and we started to pack some of my stuff and some of Alice's to last us a few days so that we could buy new stuff. I hugged Charlie goodbye and stashed our stuff into Edward's car and drove to his house. After unpacking, we girls decided to go get some things for our men. Tanya didn't come and I was thankful for that. Edward wanted to come and make me model lingerie for him but I told him it was a surprise. He pouted and agreed and decided to sit on his piano. Surprisingly, Esme came with us and funded our trip. Alice I got a lot of clothing because we needed them and then Kate, Irina, Alice, Esme and I made our way to Victoria's Secret to surprise our men and make them drool and eat out of our palm. I got a lot of lingerie for my dear Edward. My personal favorite was a simple but sexy one which consisted of a deep blue bra showing ample cleavage with a ruffled satin ribbon around its edge with a deep blue thong that had a satin baby blue bow around it and was very innocently sexy. I was sure Edward would love this one.

"Bella, we have to go home, now. I have this feeling something's wrong and it's very strong," Alice told me. The others had bought their stuff and I got mine too. Esme paid for everything and we left. If it was enough for her to say no to shopping, then that feeling must be _something_. I could hear the Cullen boys meeting with us. They had gone for a quick hunt while Edward had stayed on his piano for hours composing music. I was excited for the hot sex that was about to come tonight. Ideas filled up as they ranged from strip shows to shower strips to masturbating in front of Edward wearing nothing other than my new sexy panties. "Damn it, get the fuck off," I heard Edward yell and the sound of two boulders crashing. I ran in vampire speed into his room and saw the devastating scene. Edward pantless with a very naked Tanya riding him, with her hands on his chest keeping him down while Edward's hands were on her hips trying to push her away. Though I knew through Edward's thoughts that he hadn't noticed me come in and that he really was disgusted by Tanya, that really didn't keep away the sorrow that my man was having his cock ridden by some one who was not me. Anger shot through me and blind hate coursed through my veins, "Emmett!" I yelled through the venom tears that were clouding my vision. If I channeled any of my powers now, that vampire would be no more, so I left it to my big brother.

Emmett had reached Edward's room in vampire speed and saw what had made me mad. The look of rage on his face and the feeling of it almost knocked me out. Emmett had Tanya's skanky ass out of our bed and up by the wall in a choke hold. "Forgot to lock the door, slut?" Emmett asked as Tanya had a look of fear on her face as she tried to cover her modesty. Edward was not in bed; I could here the water running and knew he was in the shower. My attention turned on to Tanya when she made choking noises and clawed at Emmett's hands. I could cracks come up her skin. "How dare you," Em spat out, "Even think of hurting my sister, you bitch? You skanky, whoring, stupid succubus," he yelled in her face as his chokehold tightened on her and more cracks showed up on her neck. Carlisle and Jasper came in and pulled Emmett of Tanya and Carlisle threw a towel that was lying on the bed to her. She caught it wrapped it around her body. I couldn't stand there anymore and look at the bitch's face. I ran out of the house and into the forest and turned back human. I couldn't face Edward like this! Things would never be the same again! What if Edward liked it and was just pushing her off because he had noticed I had come in and concealed his thoughts? Or what if Edward wasn't pushing her at all? What if he was holding on to the best sex of his life? What is—"What if the sky fell down and hell froze over?" Emmett asked me. I looked up to see my brother, his dimpled smile and patted the spot next to me. "Did I say all of that out loud?" I asked him as soon as he was settled down. "No, but I just thought maybe that's what you were thinking," he told me and put an arm around me. I leaned into the comfort and thanked him. "No way, little sis. It is my job to protect you. My brother's going to be hearing from me. You should talk to him," he grinned down at me.

"I don't think I can face Edward right now. Could you ask him to stay away from me?" I asked Emmett and then, Edward comes through the clearing. I gave Emmett the evil eye. _P.S. I called him_, Emmett told me in his thoughts. "Bella—" Edward began. I got up, "Not now, please? I'm confused, sad, angry, disappointed, and furious and pretty much anything you can think of other than any reference to happy. I need to wrap my head around this. I don't want you to give me some extravagant apology or buy me gifts because you'll be ruining your chances. You better just stay away from me because with all the power that's coursing through me right now, I could kill either of you, mainly you, Edward, so stay away from me until I'm ready to find you," I tell him calmly while my hands shook at my sides and were balled into fists, "The only reason you are not writhing in pain right now is because I'm human." I took in deep breaths to calm myself down and closed my eyes. I saw images of her on my mates cock. My nails dug into my palm as tears came into my eyes. "God, I'm acting so stupid," I cried, "Edward, I'm so sorry!" I apologized and threw myself at him. He wrapped his hands around me and sighed contently and said, "Love, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I know what you saw back there is not something light and I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened." "What happened?" I asked him, pulling away to see his face. "I sat on the piano when you were gone and composed music for you. After that, I needed a . . . um . . . cold shower because I was kinda thinking about what you bought.

"So after the shower, I went to my room and put on a shirt and then Tanya flew in, just like that, and pushed me down on the bed. I tried to push her off but I couldn't. She had fed and was a lot stronger than me so I couldn't make her let me up and that was the time when you came in and the rest is history," he told me, his eyes suddenly interested in the ground. I smiled and hugged him. "I think I better go. Edward, don't shred her clothes," Emmett guffawed as he ran away from us. I kissed my lover and turned vamp. We fell down after I had thrown my weight at him. I giggled as he kissed along my neck to my collar bone. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said as he pulled the neckline of my shirt down and bit down on my nipple through my bra. I gasped and moaned and arched against him and pushed his head into my cleavage. Edward plucked it once more then drew the cup down and feasted on my breast. "I do not accept your apology. Show me that you're sorry, Edward," I husked out, trying to get rid of his shirt. Edward did the work for both of us. Soon we were both topless and grunting and moaning as we dry humped during our foreplay. "Show me, baby," I moaned into his ear and bit it slightly, then ran the tip of my tongue over it. He growled at my action and after he had stripped me naked, his head lay between my thighs, staring at my pussy. One of his fingers caressed me there and prodded my entrance. "So beautiful, so ripe, so pink, so wet, damn it, I could feast on you all day," he growled as his tongue dived right into the source of my nectar. Edward replaced his tongue with those talented fingers of his and pushed and pulled them out of me as his tongue tortured my clit, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. "Edward," I moaned, "Ahhh! More!" I yelled as I tugged on his hair and locked my thighs around his head. "Fuck, I'm close, so close, damn it! Edward, a bit more, baby," I gritted out as I felt my orgasm building up. When he finally curled his fingers inside me and hit that spot perfectly, the coil in my stomach unfurled and burst! "Oh my god! Edward!" I yelled as I came. Edward lapped at my essence like a hungry man and pulled his glorious cock out after removing the rest of his clothes.

I was dazed, my eyes seeing stars and when he thrust into me, my eyes glazed all over and I could see, hear and feel nothing but Edward. The image of Tanya came up in my mind and I was thinking, _fuck you, bitch, Edward fucks me because he wants to_. "I do," Edward answered. "You heard that? Damn it!" I wanted to say but it came out as gibberish as Edward pounded into me over and over again, bringing me to the brink of an amazing orgasm. "Damn it, baby. You are so tight, so wet! You are going to be the death of me, I swear," he grunted. I just lay in a heap. I didn't remember words; no way could I form coherent sentences. I could nothing but moan, groan and whimper, which he seemed to like a lot. "Edward I'm gonna come," I yelled as my orgasm knocked my breath out. Edward came right after me yelling out my name. He rolled off me and pulled me to his side, kissing my forehead and telling me how sorry he was and how amazing the sex was. I smiled, dazed—of course, and snuggled into his chest, relishing the feel of him there, during my post coital bliss. I could tell Edward was doing the same thing. For moments we lay in comfortable silence, only kissing and touching each other. We picked up our clothes reluctantly and dressed up to go back to the Cullen house. Esme and Alice rushed out to hug me and then Esme hit Edward on the back of his head. "Mom, that hurt," he said, rubbing his head. "Have you guys made up yet?" Alice asked. "Yup, best making up ever," I grinned at her. "When am I going to get changed?" she asked me. "Right now, if you want. You won't have the newborn tendency to lose control of your thirst. It would still be there but will be a little controlled enough so that you don't feel like you have to massacre an entire town," I told her. "But, before that, you have to have a talk with Sam. Sam's my friend and a werewolf, by the way. The Cullen's have made a truce with the wolves a long time ago, stating that they would not come into their lands or bite a human. I've told him you want this and you are not human, but he wants to check anyways. When do you wanna go?" I asked her after explaining. "Now? I want this over as soon as possible," she replied.

"I am allowed to come into their land, so I'll stay with you. They are very volatile when angry. I can protect you from them using their own powers, because I've acquired it from the Quileutes," I told her and then looked at Edward, "Don't worry about me, baby, I know how to protect myself," I told him and gave a peck on his lips. "I'm going to hunt. I'll see you later, love," Edward answered, pulling me into a deep kiss. We reached the Quileute land and negotiated with Sam. Sam agreed when Alice explained to him that she really wanted this. I had a little chat with Jake who was very thrilled to see me and was still human, but I could see he was going through it as he looked much older then a 16 year old with his height and his muscles. Jake and I had quickly rejoined and were best friends again. Though there were things I couldn't tell him now, but, he'd know after he became one of them. Alice and I drove back home in my truck and were welcomed by Esme, of course. So many things happened today, wow! Anyways, after I came home, I noticed that Edward wasn't back from his hunt, so I decided to confront Tanya, but then my plan was foiled when he came in and rushed me to his piano and played his compositions for me. One of his compositions was for me. It was called, My Angel. Tomorrow's school and I don't want to go but I have to. I ended up in Edward's bed and noticed the sheets were changed to a shade that matched Edward's eyes. I smiled at him as I lay down and snuggled against him and slept. He wanted me to sleep because he liked it when I talked. What my mate wants, my mate gets. "I love you, Edward," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and hummed my lullaby.

**A/N: HEY GUYS, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 'THE WOLF PACK' 'THE TALK' AND 'TROUBLE IN PARADISE' BUT I DECIDED TO MERGE IT INTO ONE. I WANT REVIEWS AND IDEAS. I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP POSTING IF NO ONE COMMENTS OR COMPLIMENTS MY WORK. I'M NOT WRITING THIS FOR WALLS, YOU KNOW. SO ALONG WITH FOLLOWING AND FOVORITING, I'D BE HAPPY AND ENCOURAGED IF YOU GIVE ME REVIEWS. LET'S SAY 10 ON THIS CHAPTER? THANKS GUYS! THERE IS ALSO A POLL ON WHETHER BELLA SHOULD GET PREGNANT OR NOT. PLEASE VOTE**


	5. What The Hell!

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. BUT IF YOU ANT ME TO FINISH IT, I _NEED _YOUR VOTES . . . DESPERATELY. I WOULD START THE PREGNANCY WITH CHAPTER 7 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THE POLL WILL CLOSE ON OCTOBER 1, 2013. IF I DON'T GET THE VOTES I NEED BY THEN, I WILL GO ON WITH THE VOTES I'VE GOT (I.E. 3) OR WOULD STOP WITH THE STORY AND SUPPLY IT ONLY TO MY BETA, WHO IS INTERESTED IN IT AND POST IT ON SOME OTHER FANFIC PAGE. 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I GET MY REVIEWS**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME READING THIS, THOSE WHO HAVE, THAT IS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself lying on an empty bed and a note next to me.

_Love,_

_I've gone out with the guys for a night out._

_Don't worry; we are just playing baseball, family against family._

_I'll be back before you miss me._

_Love you_

_Edward_

I smiled at the note and closed my eyes when Tanya shot out of nowhere and latched on to my neck. "Oh my god!" I yelled out and tried to push her of as she drank my blood. I couldn't vamp up now because I'd be defenseless as I'd need to be healed. "Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me," I struggled against her and she pinned my hand to the bed. "You let Edward go, or this would be the last day you live in this house," she told me, dislocating my wrist. "Damn it!" I cried out at the burning hot pain and yelled out louder as she dug her hand into my stomach and tore my liver off. "Edward! Some one help! Esme, Rosalie!" I yelled, but my cries were not hear by them. I suppose they went off with the guys too. Tanya's hand shot into my chest and my heart was ripped out. Blood poured out my body and stained everything. "I can't kill you, but I'm going to take this opportunity and torture the hell out of you. I know everything about you. Yes, I overheard you talking to the wolves," she gritted out, mad with blood lust. Her hands went to my head as she twisted it from my spinal cord. My world went blank and I knew that I'd stay like this for an hour and she could do anything she wanted to me. _Edward, please help me_, I thought out to him as I lost my consciousness. "Baby, wake up! Bella?" I heard a velvety voice beg me. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes to see his worried face looking down at me. When he saw my eyes open, he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I breathed in his scent and sighed happily. "What happened, Bella? You were out of it for 20 minutes," he told me. I pulled back and looked around the room to see that everything was like it was before Edward left to play baseball.

"What did you see when you came in?" I asked him. "You were passed out on the bed wearing different clothes with the sheets changed and wouldn't wake up when I shook," he said and hugged me to him tightly; "I was so worried baby! What happened?" he asked and I told him everything. I say his nostrils flare and his face contorted with anger as I told him about the agony I went through. Tanya came into the room at that moment, "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. "You loathsome bitch!" Edward lashed put at her, holding her up by the neck, choking her. She coughed and sputtered. "Edward, what the hell?" she asked, trying to remove his tight grip from her neck. "Did you do that to Bella? Did you torture her till she passed out?" he growled. "No!" she shrieked. "Bella was alone in the house, I went out hunting. Can't you smell the animal blood on me? Do I smell of Bella? Do you just dumbly believe your girl? Where is the proof, Edward? If I want to ruin someone, I would've made a mess and got out of here. Not clean up stuff and wait for hell to freeze over me," she gritted out. He dropped her and looked at me, "Maybe it's because of all those vivid dreams you've been having. Maybe you were too stressed. Because Tanya's right; she's a coward, she'd never wait for anyone's wrath and she does not have the capability to do this," he told me and I felt the tears in my eyes, "Are you accusing me of lying?" I asked him. "No, no, no, I am doing no such thing," he said, climbing into bed and pulling me in for a hug, "I am merely stating that you might've had a nightmare," he told me. "It was not a nightmare, Edward!" I screamed hysterically, "I felt all of it! She ripped out my liver, my stomach, my _heart_, Edward! My _fucking_ heart and snapped my neck," I yelled at him, "I'll prove it to you," I told him and concentrated on Tanya, making her screech in pain. "Tell him the truth," I yelled at her.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it," she sobbed over and over again as I continued to increase my power on her. "Bella, stop, no one can stand that type of torture, maybe you did have a horrible nightmare after all," he tried to explain. I looked at him incredulously. "Tap into me, I have put down my shield," I told him and then tapped into Tanya's mind. The bitch was trying to hide her thoughts, so I delved into her head and read every thought she has ever had and came into the recent incident. I could see her rip me apart through her mind and how happy she was doing that. Sadistic bitch! I felt Edward stiffen next and breathing harder. "Stop, please, Bella, stop," he told me and I stopped. I couldn't take that either. "You will get out of this house and stay with Carmen and Eleazar. If I ever hear that you have come near _my _Bella, I will ruin you. Do you hear me?" he asked and Tanya nodded pathetically and took off, running in full speed. "I'm sorry I allowed her to stay, but I didn't want to ruin it for the family," Edward explained to me, taking his place next to me. I snuggled into his chest and murmured a soft 'ok'. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, baby. I honestly thought what I said was right," Edward whispered brokenly, but I just smiled at him, kissed his forehead and told him that he was forgiven. He chuckled when I ordered him to shut up and let me snuggle into him. I floated into a dreamless slumber as I made myself comfortable, burying myself as far as I would go into my Edward.

Then sun shone bright as I woke up to Edward's beautiful eyes. I sighed and kissed his eyelids and marveled the sheer beauty of him. "What's the time, baby?" I asked him. "It's seven. You've only slept for seven hours. You needed it after what you went through earlier," he told me, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you; I swear I'll never leave you alone ever again," Edward whispered brokenly. I cupped his face in my hand, forcing him to look at me, "Don't blame yourself, Edward. It wasn't your fault, it was Tanya's. Next time, wake me up and take me with you, you lovesick fool. I'd love to see you play and reveal your stamina," I winked at him and he chuckled, holding me closer, "You are the only one who can calm me down so quickly, my love," he whispered and kissed my head. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too, more than anything in the world," he declared, passionately. "Edward, I want to see Jacob. We've not exactly spent that much time together. Can I go to the reservation?" I asked him. "Anything you want, my love," he told me. "We have to get to school, baby," I reminded him and got out of the bed. "But I don't want to go," Edward stuck his tongue and complained like a baby. "You, get up or you'll only get any action from your hand," I threatened him playfully. He was by my side in an instant, "You won't be able to go without this for so long," he smirked, gesturing to his body. "I never said anything about me not touching you. You just can't touch me," I said smugly. "You will be the death of me, woman," Edward groaned and we both headed for the shower.

We showered together and there was nothing sexual to it. We just rejoiced in each other's presence with just a dot of innocent touches. We went to school and got the unavoidable stares of envy from everyone as we sat with the Cullens. Alice was oblivious to everything and did not mind flaunting her relationship with Jasper, while he was shy. It was the opposite with Edward and me, but he didn't mind. "As long as you are with me, I don't care," he had said when I felt very shy of his PDA, since last time. I just wanted everyone to know Edward was mine. Throughout the periods, he gave me mischievous glances and feather light kisses. Lunch was spent making out in his car as he fingered me and I had an orgasm.

After school ended, I drove to the res to meet Jacob. I parked in front of the house and knocked twice on the door. Billy opened it and allowed me inside, directing me to Jake's room. "Hey Jake, sup?" I asked him. "Hey Bella, do you know about this?" he asked me. "Know about what?" I asked him. "Vampires, werewolves, the fact that I may turn into a wolf?" he yelled the last part. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Sam and Billy sat down with me last night and told me everything and they told me about you. How could you not tell me, Bella? I thought we were closer than that," he looked so sad. "Jake, it wasn't my secret to tell. I'm sorry, though I have to ask—are you afraid?" I asked. He grunted, "Of course I'm scared. I am going to morph into a fucking wolf and probably kill someone if I lose control. Who would not be scared about that, Bella?" he asked me. "Are scared of me? That's what I asked. Are your instincts begging you to kill me?" I whispered.

"Bella, I have not changed yet, so, no I don't feel anything of that sort, but after, you better not come ten feet of me in case I lose my temper and hurt you," he told me. "Well until then, let's hang out. I've missed you, Jake. I know you must be having a lot of questions, so come on, I'll help you," I told them. He smiled up at me and got out of his chair and followed me outside. "See you later, Billy," I told Jake's dad. He smiled and tipped his hat.

We were walking along the La Push beach and it was sunny. My skin sparkled like diamonds and Jake looked awed as he looked at me. "Not a lot of people come here right?" I asked him and he shook his head no, but anyways I changed human. "How did you do that? Change human?" he asked me. "A trait I was born with. I am the most powerful creature, Jake," I told him and he had his mouth wide open. "What can you do?" he asked. "Read minds, shield anyone, shock anyone, and change into a group of animals or just one animal. I cannot tell you a lot because this is all you need to know," I explained. "You are so cool, Bella. So you are immortal even in your human form?" he asked me. "Especially in my human form, you can rip my heart or snap my neck but I would just heal," I told him. His mouth opened up even more if that was possible, "That is so cool," he told me and I grinned.

We walked in comfortable silence for some time and it was then I saw Jacob clutching his stomach. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him. "It's just a stomach bug don't worry. Leave it alone," he told me. I placed my hand on his forehead which would have burnt me if I hadn't vamped up at that very moment. "Jake, you're burning, we have to do something," I told. "Leave it alone," he roared and took off running into the forest. I called Billy first, telling him about Jake's change. He was worried as the rest of the pack weren't here and even if they came running in wolf form, they wouldn't reach soon. I told Billy not to worry and then rung up Edward and told him that I'd be staying here to guide Jake through his change. Then I bounded behind Jake into the forest and found him with his scent.

He held his head in his hand and his face was contorted in pain. "Jake? Jake, look at me. Let me guide you," I begged and his eyes made contact with mine. _Just do what I do._ I told him and slowly shifted to my wolf form. I saw fur grow on his body, but he was still in pain. _Think about how free you would be if you were a wolf. How you could enjoy yourself. Imagine._ I prompted and it worked. With a few seconds he was a wolf with bronze fur. I let out a sigh of relief and changed back. He snapped his jaw at me and growled, and it was when he bared his fangs at me that I realized he felt threatened by me. I slowly went to his side and took his head in my hands. "Sshh, Jake, its Bella. I'm not gonna hurt you," I told him, kissing his nose. His eyes widened and then softened as he relaxed and nuzzled me. I hugged the huge wolf, whispering words of comfort. "Jake, stay here. I'll fly to your house and get you some clothes," I told him and morphed into a falcon and headed for his house. I knocked upon the door with my beak and Billy answered my call. Without offering any explanation, I grabbed Jake's clothes from his room and flew out, a pair of shorts hanging on to me. When I reached, Jake was already accompanied with his fellow wolves, but hadn't transformed back yet. "Bella, don't worry. It usually takes time to turn back human," Sam told me as I morphed back and handed him Jake's clothes. I morphed into a wolf and stood in front of Jake.

_Jake? When were your best times?_ I asked him. _When I was eight and my birthday gift was a toy train I've always wanted,_ he told me. _And were you a wolf that time? _I asked and he shook his head. _You can't stay like this forever, Jake. Imagine how good it is to be back on two legs. Imagine what you can do with your human form that you cannot do with your wolfish one. Imagine how good it is being human,_ I told him, all the while slowly morphing back myself. Jake was mesmerized in my speech and changed back along with me. I closed my eyes when his legs came back. "Are you decent?" I asked him after 5 seconds. "Yeah, Bells. Don't worry your pretty little head," he guffawed. He was wearing the shorts I brought him when I opened my eyes. The other three looked at me with awe, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked them. "No wolf has ever shifted back so fast," Sam told me, "You were one hell of a guide." "Why thank you, that is a very nice thing to say," I told them and looked at the watch on my hand. "Oh my god, time flies you know. I have to go back to Edward. I'll see you guys later," I told them. Jacob offered to come with me till the truck and so did the rest of the pack. We walked and I changed human as I got near my truck because I wanted to really feel the cool breeze that was hitting my skin. Jacob was talking animatedly with me and when his eyes met mine, he fell to his knees with a low thud, looking at me with awe. "Fuck," Sam whispered. I frowned at Jacob and Sam. "What's wrong?" I asked Sam. he just looked like he didn't want to have this talk with me. "Come on, I'll tell you," he told me. "I'll come with you," Jacob said, getting up from his place on the ground. Paul and Jared stayed where they were as we moved towards the forest. Sam started with the introduction. "How much do you know about us, Bella?" he asked me. "Nothing other than what you told me the other day," I replied. "Bella, first thing's first. Can you get pregnant?" he asked me. I was taken aback by his straightforward question, but slowly nodded anyway. "How?" he asked. "I can release an egg into my womb anytime I want when I'm human and I'll have to stay human throughout my pregnancy. Nothing will change in my body except for my expanding uterus," I explained, "What does this have to do with Jake looking at me like I'm the sun?" I asked him afraid of what the answer might be.

"We wolves have this sense embedded in us that is like love at first sight. It's called imprinting where the woman is everything to the male. He would do and be anything for her. Her word is law and she would be his life. This sense is actually triggered when the wolf sees someone who has the most potential of passing his genes to his child. And Jake . . ." he continued, but I cut him off with a hysterical, "What the hell?!" "No! I love Edward. Jake is like my brother. Nothing more," I told Sam. "Bella, the senses of the wolf also act on the imprinted, making her fall for him no matter what she had thought of him in the past," Sam told me sadly. "No!" I yelled again, not wanting to believe any on this nonsense. I needed Edward. "I-I have to go," I whispered shakily as I ran out of the forest cover into my truck, changing into vamp at the same time. I could hear Jake yelling in the background, "No Bella, we belong together." I never answered him. I just pulled my truck out my parking area and headed home, headed to my Edward. Edward must have heard me, because the door was open before I could even knock and he was sporting huge grin on his face as soon as he saw me. He swept me into a giant hug and I hugged him back as I inhaled in his wonderful scent and thought about how much I love him. He needs to know. "Edward, we need to talk," I told him sadly and he looked at me confused, and then caught up on my mood. He took my hands into his and looked me in the eye, "Love, what's wrong?" he asked me. It was such a simple question that sported a fearful answer. Would I fall in love with Jacob? Would I lose my love for Edward? I asked myself. "Bella?" Edward gently shook me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and told him, "When I went to visit Jacob, he phased. I helped him through it all. When I saw the time, I decided it was time to come home to you and the pack walked me to the car. Sunny days are rare in Forks, so I wanted as much as sun I could get and I turned human. Jake was chatting with me all the time. It was a very pleasant pointless chatter, but one moment, our eyes met and he fell on his knees looking like a man who has never seen the sun. Sam took me aside an explained what happened. He imprinted on me, Edward!" I cried into him. He held me as I sobbed tearless and my throat burned with the constricted tears. I changed human and cried into him as he held me and tried to sooth me. "Sam said that the senses of a werewolf work on the imprinted, making her fall for him no matter what she thought of him before," I told him through my tears.

I was transported to Edward's room in a blink. He laid my down on the bed and whispered soothing words. I ignored them all. "Edward, I love you! I don't want to hurt Jake, but I can't leave you. What if his stupid imprint works on me, Edward? What if I can't love you anymore? What if I fall in love with him?" I asked him, fisting his shirt and holding myself close to him. "Then we can be together as long as we can," he told me, his voice full of sadness. "You won't fight for me?" it was more of a statement than a question, but he answered anyway, "No." "Why not? I thought you love me," I cried. "If I fight for you, it would hurt you because you would be in love with him and you would not want to have me as a burden. But I'll always be waiting in the wings for you. I would seize the chance when he'd make a mistake and woo you all over again," he explained. I looked at him, his love for me shining in his eyes, and I decided right on that spot that it would always be him, it would always be my Edward. "Edward Cullen, you are perfect. You'll always be my one," I told him and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow.

"Baby, answer one question," I said as I looked into his eyes. "Anything," he replied. "Did you really mean it when you said you wouldn't fight for me?" I asked him. He thought for a moment and replied, "No, I would never let you go without a fight. You are my only reason to be on this earth now. My reasons for existing would perish if I let you go, now that I've found you. So, no, I did not mean it when I said that I wouldn't fight for you," he replied. I smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and don't you ever forget that," I told him passionately. "Never," he replied and captured my mouth with his own. "Make love to me, Edward! I need you so much!" I begged him while I unbuttoned his shirt. Edward almost ripped my shirt of while he undressed me. Our mouths never left each other while we undressed. We needed the constant touch. Edward's thumbs teased my nipples as he rubbed them over it after we were naked as the day we were born. His erection prodded my entrance and he swiftly entered me in one thrust and took my nipple into his mouth while palming my left breast with hand. I cried and sighed at the sheer intensity of our love making. His cock plunged into my slowly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to my closer to him. He bit and nibbled on my nipple and flicked my clit. "God, I love you so much," Edward groaned. "I thought you loved me," I said cheekily. He smiled at me and captured my mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that should be illegal. He wrapped my legs around his neck and ploughed into me. "Harder, Edward, please! I need you!" I cried out. His arms wrapped around me and he brought me to his chest while he fucked me hard and fast like I wanted him to. I felt the clench in my abdomen and new I was going to come soon. "Baby, I'm gonna come!" I cried as I rocked my hips to meet his cock. Suddenly, the coil in my stomach burst and I came with an intense orgasm. "Bella, Bella!" Edward yelled as he came, shooting spurts of his come into me.

He slowly pulled out of me and I groaned at the loss. "Were you really human when I did that?" he asked me. "Yeah, don't worry, you didn't hurt me," I replied and he smiled, obviously happy and laid down next to me, pulling me into his chest. "You, Bella Swan, are the most amazing creature I've ever met. I love you so damn much. Bella, that was so good and you were so warm. Thank you," he said. "I wanted you to have this. By the way, it was actually good to have a cold cock in me," I winked at him and then I blushed. "Shit, everyone would've heard that," I whispered. "Too late to be worrying about that now," Edward laughed at me. I snuggled in him, loving the feel of his cold body against mine. His arms wrapped themselves around my body and held me tightly. He placed kisses on my neck, whispering how much he loved me. I would never tire of this, him. I would love him as long as I live. "Edward, do you want a baby?" I asked him. He pulled away from me a bit and looked at me, confused, "Where did that come from?" he asked. "Just answer the question," I sighed. "Of course I do! Everybody does, but I have come to terms with the fact that I can't," he told me sadly. "You can, you know. Have a baby with me," I whispered. He looked at me incredulously, "What are you talking about?" he asked and I explained to him about my body. He looked at me in awe and caressed my stomach. "You are telling me that I can become a father what with me being a vampire?" he asked me with a goofy smile on his face. "That's exactly what I'm saying," I told him. He kissed me passionately, "You are the most amazing woman. You are giving me everything I've ever wanted in life," he whispered fervently, "Though I'm sure Rose would be very jealous."


End file.
